Sweet Treats
by DarrenCrissLvr
Summary: Who knew a stifling hot day in Lima and a bit of a road trip would turn into a day Kurt Hummel came face to face with one Blaine Anderson? yeah i know i TOTALLY suck at summaries! please just give it a chance?
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet Treats**

**A/N. Welcome everyone to my very first fanfic! im excited to upload it and see what you guys think! so please review! i was reading fanfics and i just decided "hey im gonna write a story!" yep spontaneous old me lol. it started out as a one shot but when i started writing i decided no wait i have too much to say so its gonna be a bit longer! **

**ok enough of the random ramblings...so enjoy...hopefully! :D**

Kurt Hummel was about to go into his senior year at McKinley High. He couldn't wait to get out of there and move to New York so he could finally be who he wanted to be without fear of judgement or cryptic stares. It wasn't that he didn't love his friends and being with them in Glee club was, without question, the best part of his day. But he never truly felt like he belonged. Here he was, a 17 year old, the only openly gay guy in all of McKinley and had never even been kissed – well at least when it counted. His first kiss had been with one of his friends – a _female _friend at that, to try and convince his father he was straight – total disaster and then a few months back, his biggest tormentor and neanderthal Dave Karofsky, planted one on him in the locker room. Why couldn't he just have a normal life? Such an important moment in any person's life and it was stolen from him on both occasions. He longed for the day when he met the guy he'd fall for and feel like he was invincible with that certain person by his side. Would he ever find that? Santana, Rachel, Quinn and even Lauren hooks up and the only time I gets a guy looking at his way is the ones who have made it their mission to make his life a living hell.

It was somewhere in the early afternoon on a stifling hot July day in Lima, Ohio when Kurt suddenly got the urge for a refreshing treat to hopefully cool down his insides because he was on _fire_.

He had heard about this new frozen yoghurt place that recently opened up that had gotten rave reviews and compliments from anyone who ventured to the new establishment. The only down side to this was the fact that it was in Westerville, Ohio – a near 2 hour journey. _Of course all the places for food in Lima just had to suck. The only one that sufficed was the Lima Bean and it was WAY to hot for a coffee, _Kurt thought to himself.

In the end, he gave in and called a couple of his girls to tag along so the 2 hour journey wouldn't be as hard to endure. Little over 20 minutes later, his Unholy Trinity arrived at his house ready for the journey. Mercedes, Tina and Rachel all ran and embraced him in a hug as they so often did when they met up.

"Uh, girls, you know I love you. But please get off me it's too warm for a group hug and you guys are all disgustingly sweaty." Kurt choked out.

"Charming!" Mercedes says. "So boo, you ready to go? It's so warm and my sweet tooth is working in overdrive."

"Yeah come on let's get going"

Naturally on the way down the road, the music, none other than Miss GaGa, was blasting through the speakers and they were all belting out the lyrics whilst laughing their heads off at eachother's facial expressions and exuberant gestures.

Little over an hour and a half later, they were pulling into Westerville and eventually found the FroYo shop in question. When they pulled up there was already a major queue.

"Wow. It must be good if there's this many people wanting a taste," Rachel exclaimed. "Is it weird that I'm excited for frozen yoghurt?" she blurted out excitedly.

They all look at eachother and then back at Rachel and burst out into fits of giggles.

"Oh my God! This is taking forever!" Kurt exclaimed after a 20 minute wait in line. "I am actually going to melt out here if they don't shake their freaking asses up in there and serve these people quicker!"

"Aww Kurt there's only one guy on duty in there," Tina muttered. "Patience is a virtue you know!" she responded quirkily.

"Yes, Tina. And you should know by now that patience is a quality which I do not possess!" Kurt threw back with a glare in the Asian girl's direction.

Then after another nearly 10 minutes of waiting they got to the door step. From there Kurt could see a very unique and tasteful decór. There are tables with lots of different sweet designs like ice cream with sprinkles and toppings; and cupcakes; the chairs with swirls all over the material to create the idea of different types of sauces. When his eyes had finished admiring the decór, he turned his glance to the counter and subconsciously began licking his lips at the sight before him. There was strawberries, raspberries, chocolate sprinkles, nuts, gummi bears, oreos, peanut butter cups, fudge brownie bites, Cap n' Crunch, health bar and – _oh! _His focus was drawn away from the allotment of toppings to the guy behind the counter. Kurt was sure he was the closest thing to an angel he had ever seen. With tan skin, nice build – a nice lithe physique but most certainly toned and muscled, with defined arms and most definitely straight. He had to be no older than Kurt himself. _Why are all the good ones taken or straight?_ He thought to himself frustrated. He saw the guy smile at his current customer to reveal a set of straight pearly whites – his smile was dazzling. He had a mop of dark brown curls atop his beautiful head with some stubborn strays hanging on his forehead and he wanted nothing more than to tousle his fingers through those curly locks. Kurt saw him moving his lips but he was too busy ogling this beautiful man to hear anything he said. And those lips, how he -

"Uhm Kurt?" Mercedes' voice ruptured his trance.

"What Merc?" Kurt asked clearly agitated at being ripped from his fantasy.

"If you're finished drooling - you're next."

"Oh! Right! Yeah." He was clearly failing at coming back to earth.

He nearly tripped over himself on his way to order his yoghurt with being too busy trying to rip himself from dream world to be able to manoeuvre his body properly.

"Hey! What can I get for you today?" Oh sweet baby Jesus he even _sounds _like an angel!

"Uh, um..." great. Real smooth Kurt – way to freak the poor guy out. Not only do you visibly ogle him but you have to lose all traces of coherency as well.

"Is everything alright?" the guy asked, visibly concerned.

"YES!" Okay way to over emphasise that you're fine Kurt... honestly! The guy looked startled and blinked a few times before speaking again.

"Okay... Uhm what type of yoghurt would you like?"

"Vanilla please"

"Ah, are you sure? We have some of the best flavours of yoghurt, you know!"

"No honestly I'll just stick with vanilla but I will overload on my toppings – so don't fear!"

The guy laughed and it was literally music to his ears.

"Okay. One Vanilla coming up" It took every ounce of his will power not to melt into a puddle of goo on the floor when the guy flashed him one of those million dollar smiles.

When he had finished ordering his toppings he couldn't believe the monstrosity he had ordered.

"Oh my God it's like a heart attack in a cup – I love it!" Kurt blurted out before he could stop himself.

And there was that laugh again. "It's the only way to have them! Look at it this way – you've got the healthy yoghurt beneath it to cancel out the sugar overload!"

Kurt laughed at that. Okay – looks, personality... check check!

"That'll be $3.89 please."

When Kurt handed over the money his hand brushed with the guy's and he literally felt electric shoot through him at the touch. _Get over it Kurt he's very obviously straight! What is it with you and straight guys? _

When all of them had ordered Kurt insisted on sitting in and scoffed when Rachel insinuated that he was so eager to sit in so he could drool over the guy. Just because it was true didn't mean he had to admit it! The whole time he was indulging in his heart attack in a cup, he couldn't help his gaze being pulled over to the supermegafoxyawesomehot guy behind the counter and on more than one occasion he could have swore he caught the guy looking at him. _Not possible Kurt. _

The whole ride home he was unusually quiet and couldn't wait to drop the girls off so he could go home, lie on his bed and swoon over the guy in peace, free of knowing glances from the girls.

Blaine Anderson was a 16 year old guy from Westerville, Ohio. He was a high achiever in school and loved to play football. He had even been made captain of his junior high's team before he was forced to transfer. He was bullied badly by his fellow peers and beat up on numerous occasions but the worst had been at one of his school's dances which shook him to his core. Not his family of course – no that would require caring. Blaine was a normal guy – he loved to sing, play guitar, eat like he was a bottomless pit, play sports, listen to music, a major Harry Potter geek and may or may not have an obsession with Disney – some people call it unhealthy, he calls it a healthy, normal and smart one. A couple of years ago he transferred to Dalton Academy. Since he transferred he's felt safe and happy and he's popular and is the lead vocalist of the school's glee club, The Warblers – much to the dismay of his parents. And why had he needed to transfer? Because of one simple thing that helped make him who he is – he's gay. He has never had a boyfriend and has never even kissed a boy before – does that makes him weird? Unlikable? Blaine sure thinks so. He has yet to meet a guy who he really likes and who likes him in the way Blaine craves. And he's starting to worry that he hasn't even had any advance from any guy since he came out 4 years ago.

Then on one uber hot day in Ohio when he just had to have a shift, he was severely pissed. He was sorely tempted to ring in sick but refrained because he needed the money. So what started out as any normal working day in the new FroYo establishment – stressful and not at all enjoyable when the hours dragged by – soon turned into one of the best days at work - ever. He had served customer after customer when he came across one who caught his immediate attention. He was a tall boy with porcelain skin and the most piercing and beautiful blue-green-gray eyes he had ever seen – it was like they couldn't decide what colour to be. He was impeccably dressed and you could easily distinguish that each garment of clothing was no product of Target. His chestnut brown hair was elegantly styled into a coif and made his features stand out even more prominently. His gaydar was buzzing but it had been kind of off lately so he decided not to trust anything it told him. He had the most beautiful and angelic smile Blaine had ever seen and those lips... he just wanted to kiss them until they were swollen and kiss bruised. He had a great sense of humour and made Blaine laugh on more than one occasion which immediately made him grateful to this boy for brightening up his day. And when he made to take the money from this no name guy, their hands brushed slightly and Blaine could have swore he had just stuck his hand in an electric socket – he had never felt that before – ever. How could this be happening? How could he be feeling this way for a boy he barely even knew? Correction – How could he be feeling this way for a boy he didn't know at all?

He was so glad when the boy decided to stay and eat in with his friends because it meant he got to be able to stare at the boy a little longer which inevitably resulted in him messing up a few orders. He couldn't even bring himself to be legitimately sorry to his customers because this boy was well worth the loss of tips. Then when the boy made to leave, he immediately felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach and he knew his day wouldn't pick up after that and he'd be bored stiff until he clocked off.

And he found that all day he couldn't shake that angelic face from his mind. It made his entire day a bit brighter even when he had to return to finish his summer History paper in his dorm where Wes would probably be macking on his girlfriend, Talia, for hours on end. But this time Blaine had someone on his mind to drown out the moans and groans from the other side of the room, and he also found himself dreaming about that beautiful human being that night. Simply put – Blaine Anderson was smitten for guy he would more than likely never see again and he couldn't care less.

**Ok. I know it's not the best thing you've ever read in your life and I apologise profusely! It's my first story and I can only hope I'll improve. Please give this story a shot and I will update some time in the next couple of days! Until then... ADIOS MIS AMIGOS! :D**

**S**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I know I said a couple of days and that turned into a few weeks but life sorta got in the way. I'm in my final year of high school so the work load's sorta got crazy and to top it all of I haven't been well. **

**Anyway, enough of my ramblings. I hope you like the new chapter. I can't believer it's over 5,000 words. It doesn't sound like a lot but I'm quite proud lol**

**I think we're in need of some Klaine since canon!klaine is so mucked up at the minute :'(**

**Some of this was quite hard to write and I don't mean as a writer, I mean as a supporter of gay rights. You'll understand once you read. So I'll shut up now! BYE! :D**

The week after his spur of the moment trip to Westerville, Kurt has had major trouble concentrating... on anything. He can't focus in classes and if it weren't for his brilliant GPA and flawless record he would be in major trouble with his teachers. And it is NOT his fault! Absolutely not. It's the stupidly handsome curly haired guy from the frozen yoghurt place that's got him all in a tizzy.

And his friends are starting to notice. Just the other day, he was chatting with Mercedes and he went into a haze, induced by none other than that super sexy God; and it may have went unnoticed that we was distracted if it hadn't have been for the fact that the topic of conversation was about the new line of none other than his fashion _idol _Alexander McQueen! Fashion _is _his distraction – not something he tunes out of!

He couldn't get those full lips; that mess of dark curls and beautiful smile out of his mind. All he could think of was how he'd love to tangle his fingers in those curls when they were kissing; how he'd just _love _to make him _moan... _or how amazing those pink, plush lips would feel on his own and how they would look when they were kiss swollen and red or how they would feel around his –

_Bad Kurt! God you don't even know they guy and you're already mind-molesting him... _Kurt chastised himself. Even though he was completely at a loss as to how he could get rid of these thoughts and stop being so distracted and in a lust induced haze, he could _not_ return to Yo-Go. He has promised himself he wasn't going to do this to himself... not again. He was not going to let him self crush on or fall for another straight guy – no, he'd had enough of that with Finn and then Sam. The heartache was certainly not worth a few stolen glances, no matter how much the yoghurt guy did funny things to his stomach when he connected his beautiful hazel orbs to his own blue ones.

XxXxXx

_God this is depressing_ Blaine though to himself. A full week had gone by and the blue eyed boy hadn't returned. His week was one of the dullest ones Blaine could remember ever having. From grouchy customers to days where there were hardly any customers at all and the days had dragged by; he simply couldn't stop his mind wandering back to the angelic creature that had ventured in here; made his heart skip a few beats when his piercing blue oceans stared into his own. He had an uncanny ability to make Blaine feel like in those short minutes of conversation, that his eyes were boring into Blaine's and seeing right into his soul.

Simply put: he was distracted. Had been all week. Every time the door opened his head snapped up to see if it was Mr No Name... but no such luck. He was continuously messing up orders; partly because he wasn't giving his customers his undivided attention and he was mostly guessing their toppings.

One woman had come in asking for strawberry and banana yoghurt, no toppings... and he had given her vanilla yoghurt (the fact that it was the guy from the other week's favourite was merely a coincidence. It was!) with gummy bears, reese's and chocolate syrup. So if you look at it that way, he supposed he did deserve a few grouchy customers but... well yeah. He can't really think of a counter argument so let's just leave it there.

XxXxXx

Since it was the beginning of September yet again, it meant back to school for Blaine and every other kid in the country. Blaine attended Dalton Academy For Boys in Westerville. He was in his senior year and although he was not the only out gay kid there; there was just nobody there who really caught his eye in the way _He _had and – _No, stop it! We're not thinking about him_ Blaine chastised. That didn't stop the other gay guys there from approaching him with offers; which, as the well brought up young man he was, had let them all down easily. He just hadn't found that one yet, and if that meant having to wait until he was in New York until he got his chance at romance, then so be it. In case you hadn't guessed: Blaine has never been kissed. Quite sad for a 17 year old boy, yes, but he wasn't going to throw away something as monumental in every person's life as their first kiss; just for the sake of saying he'd been kissed. Blaine likes flowers, and first dates and special touches and sweet, intimate moments, and first kisses and first... _everythings_. But he wanted them with someone special and not with some random guy.

Now, Blaine might be a nice, mannerable guy but there was one person who _really _got on his last nerve. One Sebastian Smythe. He was constantly catching him staring... no _leering_ at him in classes, in corridors and in the choir room. Yeah, he couldn't even get away from him in his haven – because they guy just had to be able to sing, didn't he? Sebastian was continuously coming onto him no matter how many times Blaine told him he wasn't interested and making inappropriate comments. It was _so_ clear that he just wanted in his pants. And –

_Oh great. Here he comes..._

"Well hello there Blainers."

"_Don't _call me _Blainers"_ Blaine gritted out.

"Ok babe, what would you prefer? Sexy? Nice Ass?" Sebastian smirked and, _God he hated that look_. Suddenly Sebastian's eyes got a little darker and it irked Blaine. "Let me know so I can _moan _and _scream _it out when you finally succumb to your urges Blaine. God, I bet you look so hot when you cum." His eyes began to roam and basically eye fuck Blaine's body right there in the middle of the hallway, without reverence. "What do you moan when you're jerking off to my face in your mind every night?"

_God this guy was infuriating. _

"Ok, Sebastian. You are really starting to get on my last nerve. This may have worked on all the other guys you've fucked in Paris or wherever the hell else you've been. But get this through your thick skull: _I do not like you_. In any way. Whether it be platonic or otherwise. You're creepy and not at all what I'm looking for so just _fuck off." _

And with that Blaine turned on his heels and stalked off with his head held high; leaving a slack jawed and slightly angry Sebastian in his wake.

XxXxXx

_Bang!_

_God it's started again, _Kurt thought.

It was only the first day back and he had already had two locker shoves and an almost slushy facial. But this shove did the trick. After years of bullying for not being afraid to be who he was, Kurt was sick and tired of the constant abuse; both verbal and physical. He was tired of having to bring a towel and a spare change of clothes to school everyday, just in the case of a slushy being thrown his way or if one of his tormentors decided to toss him in the dumpster. The fact that he was in Glee Club merely added fuel to the fire.

Everyone in Glee were at the bottom of the social heap, that is apart from the jocks and cheerleaders of course – _they get special dispensation _Kurt thought bitterly; and they all got teased, but it seemed that Kurt bore the brunt of the stick the most, not to mention the worst. After 2 years, the guys in the New Directions had finally pulled their heads out of their asses to stand up for him and be his friend; but even they couldn't stop the emotional turmoil within him whenever someone shouted a derogatory slur at him in the halls or pushed him around.

After the last incident with Karofsky in the locker rooms, he had been very reluctant to stand up for himself against any of the jocks or anyone alike. But his resolve and strength was slowly but surely dwindling away minute by minute.

His only outlet was in Glee when he got to shine and be who he was with people who loved and accepted him; and when he got to insult Azimio in French Class. Unbeknownst to Azimio of course. French was easily his best subject and he relished the block when he had French, in which he was always paired with Azimio without fail and he spent every conversation class saying things to him that he would never dare say outside of that room.

The only thing getting him through the last few hours of this hellhole was the thought of Glee at the end of the day.

God, all he wanted was a bit of peace, but no, of course not. Rachel is his best friend and he loves her to bits but sometimes she can grate on everyone's nerves; including his own. And he simply was not in the mood for this crap today of all days. School had jus ends and it was Friday, which meant that he had his first week of school over him. He was currently strolling down the corridor in the direction of the doors to the parking lot, after a particularly rough day at school. It had become news that Karofsky had come out and Kurt, although somewhat happy that he had finally embraced who he was, didn't give a toss for the simple reason that he wasn't at McKinely to hurt Kurt anymore. Now, all this would be well and good if the entire football team didn't blame him for 'turning Karofsky gay'. It is completely absurd. A bunch of football players had cornered him in the bathroom just after lunch and started hurling insults at him. And of course, Azimio was leading the charge.

_He had just finished washing his hands when the bathroom door banged open. Before he had gotten the chance to leave or do anything, Azimio had shouted: "Oh look! The little faggot queen thinks he can come to the men's bathroom to peek at our junk!"_

"_Yes, Azimio that's exactly what it is. Because my number one desire is to come in here to molest and convert you." Kurt knew that sometimes it wasn't the best idea to retaliate and let them see they were getting to him; but snarkiness and his wit were always shields for him and were what kept him safe sometimes. Kurt knows that he could outwit any one of these Neanderthals in a heartbeat._

"_Oh God, he actually _admitted _to it." Azimio sneered. " I bet you have disgusting homo dreams about us all as well a-"_

"_Oh God Azimio! Ego much? Believe me you are _not_ my type; so rest assured the only dirty thoughts I have about you, are about drop kicking you into a pile of manure." Kurt bit back._

_Angry murmurings and whisperings greeted that comment._

"_What did you just say to me you filthy butt boy?" Azimio growled._

_Kurt sighed. "If you didn't hear it the first time, I am not going to repeat myself." Kurt plastered his best insincere smile on his face and gritted out, "Now, if you would please do all of us a favour and stepped away - it would be greatly appreciated." _

"_You think you can just talk to me like that, cocksucker? You think, someone like you," he looked Kurt up and down with nothing less that revulsion and disgust, "can talk back to me? You are just asking for trouble aren't you, fairy?"_

"_Uh, in case you hadn't noticed Neanderthal, _you_ and your little comrads came in here and started up the argument. Not me. Now if you'll excuse me." _

_Kurt made to push past the team but found a pair of hands on him in an instant; and the next thing he knew his back was colliding with a stall. _Great, more bruises to go on top of the bruises, _Kurt though bitterly._

_Before he could comprehend what was happening, he was being shoved around from jock to jock in the tiny bathroom and shoved into the sinks. His body was groaning in protest and as much as he tried to fight back and to get away, the more he fought, the harder they seemed to shove. Then, he dropped to the ground and he received a few blows to his stomach. Kurt had never felt pain like this in his life. He could feel the tears welling in the corners of his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. As he curled in on himself, he kept repeating _'Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't let them see you cry" _like a mantra in his head._

_As if to put the cherry on top of the cake, Azimio gave him one last kick but this time it was so much worse and he howled in agony as a foot connected with his balls. _

"_Ha, keep being a wee faggy freak and you'll so many kicks to the balls you'll not be able to give it up the ass of any other of your little butt buddies."_

_And with those parting words, the team let with laughs and jeers whilst giving each other high fives as they left Kurt lying on the unsanitary bathroom floor, in a crumpled mess. And only when the slamming of the door reverberated off the walls, did he let his tears fall._

He'd had to pass off his wincing in pain all day as stomach cramps and he had unintentionally snapped at Rachel and some others when they had insisted that he see the nurse. He had left class under the pretence of going to the nurse, when in actual fact he had camped out in the girls' bathroom for a period of history. He was safer here than he was in the boys' toilets and he wasn't venturing in there again. After sobbing relentlessly for 20 solid minutes he had stood and pulled his t-shirt up to have a look at the damage in the mirror.

The old bruises on his back were visibly fading, but the newly acquired ones from only a week back at school were purpling and unsightly. His stomach was littered in bruises and there was a foot shaped bruise on his left side.

God, he was so sick of this. Why him? Why was he always the one who was picked on for being who he was? Why did they all have to give him grief every single damn day to make his day miserable in order to get their kicks?

Unbeknownst to anyone else, he had scoured the website for a school out in Westerville that had a zero tolerance bulling policy. God that sounded _so good._ The grounds were so beautiful. It looked like an old mansion with an expanse of gardens and areas surrounding the beautiful building. The interior looked absolutely breathtaking. With the spiralling, marble staircases and portraits decorating the walls, the ornate oak and the leather couches. God it was like something out of a dream. And unfortunately that is all would ever be because once he had caught a glimpse of the tuition fees he knew that the school of his dreams was and would always be out of the question. He knew that if he had at least another gay guy at the school he might even be able to get through this year if he wasn't completely alone.

_You only have one more year of this shithole, and then you're off to New York. You'll find love and acceptance there and you'll leave this shithole of a town and its inhabitants behind, _he assured himself.

XxXx

Blaine spent the entire week avoiding Sebastian. God he was relentless. He kept trying to come up with reasons for him and Blaine to be alone; Blaine would immediately enlist the assistance of Wes or David.

He didn't understand. Despite his advances being shot down at every turn, Sebastian just couldn't seem to let up and it was slowly but surely driving him _insane._

He relished the Warbler rehearsals where he could let off steam from that day. He always made sure that he was seated on a couch that only had room for him and whoever else was already seated, or armchairs in order to avoid Sebastian groping his leg.

In true Warbler fashion, they had started preparing for Sectionals. _"It never hurts to be prepared. If we give more time and practice to our numbers, then you can be sure that we will be more well-polished and ready for the competition, we're sure to sail through to Regionals!" _ as Wes has repeated every few days for the past 3 years without fail.

And yet again he is the lead vocalist of the Warblers. Now don't get him wrong, he adores performing and wants it to be a career for him; he never feels more alive or at home than when he's on stage, entertaining a crowd; but sometimes he wishes that they'd let someone else shine – for him to take a backseat for a while and feel more like part of the team.

Because he boarded at Dalton, he hadn't seen his parents in a while, not hat he minded. Every time went home, his mother was distant and could see he disapproving looks in her gaze, and his father... well his father was his father. They had been adoring parents up until he was 14 and that's when it all changed. He came out.

He'll never forget the looks on their faces: his mother's eyes had brimmed with tears and she kept shaking her head, asking... _pleading _with him to tell her it wasn't so; and is father's face had morphed into one of disgust hadn't spoken a single word to him for 4 months. Being at Dalton took the sting off a little from the constant iciness in his house. His relationship with them had never been the same since.

So, tomorrow he was to head over to his parents' house for afternoon and early evening before he had to be back for the 11pm curfew at Dalton. Needless to say, he Blaine was dreading it. He dreaded any time spent with his parents. All he could do, was go to bed and hope that tomorrow didn't go too badly and that he'd get through it emotionally unscathed.

Every time he walked up the path to his parents' house, he felt like he was going to his own execution. The only person in this house that had been genuinely nice to him and cared about him and he knew that when she asked him how he was or how his day had been, that she genuinely wanted to know the answer was the maid, Martha.

She was a woman in her 40s from the Philippines. She was over here with her family trying to make a better life for them all. She had a gentle smile and a caring nature; something his parents could do well do brush up on.

When he entered the house, he was pulled into a tight – almost too tight - embrace by a short woman with dark hair and for a split second he naively thought it was his mother, but it was Martha. Of course.

"Hello Martha! How are you?"

"Oh, Blaine, I'm well dear and how are you?"

"Well, now that you ask, I'm sort of having trouble breathing!" he gasped out.

"Oh you!" she swatted him playfully on the arm to which he responded with a goofy grin. "We miss you around here."

He found that very hard to believe. "Oh really? My parents miss me, huh? Funny that. They only tell me to come over once in a blue moon and that's merely to keep up appearances." He muttered sarcastically.

"Yes, well, that may be. But _I_ miss you and I sure would love to see you around here more often."

"Yeah, I miss you too, Marty." He commented with a wink

"Oh you sly boy! I told you – _no Marty!" _but she giggled good-naturedly none the less. "Now let me get a look at you." She put him at arm's length and looked him up and down, all the while shaking her head. "My my, you've gotten so tall," to which Blaine snorted. His 'Hobbit' nickname with the guys would tell a different story. "but you're so thin. Are those people at Dalton feeding you properly?"

Blaine laughed. She always mothered him like this; but even though he would never admit it, he rather enjoyed it. "Yes, they're feeding me very well. 3 meals a day. Don't fret!"

"Well good because –"

"MARTHA!"

Both Blaine and Martha rolled their highs and sighed as his mother's voice screeched down the stairs.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm in the hallway with Blaine." Martha stated calmly. She always did have more patience when it came to his parents – then again, she had to, even if she didn't like them very much.

His mother's voice sounded again. "Yes, well. Go and check on dinner please. I will talk to Blaine now." She commanded.

And with that, Martha scurried off into the kitchen area. Blaine's attention was brought to the stairs where an impeccably dressed woman was strolling down. She wore her black, curly hair in a tight bun atop her head. She had a slim, delicate frame which she always complimented by wearing 50s style dresses that accentuated her figure. Blaine had inherited his height from his mother, although he was taller than her.

"Hello Blaine, Darling." Cooed Amanda Anderson. God she really sounded false when she added on the supposed term of endearment. It didn't sound mothering or endearing at all – more false and to keep up the facade of a caring, loving mother.

"Hello, mom." Blaine ground out through his false smile. Even though she was his mother, she never could tell the difference between a real one and a forced one.

"Your father will be down in a moment. In the mean time, let's go into the living room and you can fill me in on what you've been up to."

And so for the next 10 or so minutes, Blaine informed his mother on what had been happening with him back at Dalton. He of course hadn't mentioned Sebastian's pursuits of his virtue.

He was in the midst of regaling tales of the Warblers, when his father sauntered in with his usually false grin in place, eyes hard and unforgiving. As usual, he greeted Blaine with a complaint.

"Not still bothering with that little glee club are you, Blaine?" Blaine visibly stiffened.

"Yes, Dad, I am. I love it." Blaine tried to remain as calm as possible.

"Those Garglers aren't going to help you get into a prestigious Law School Blaine. You know that."

_There he goes again_. God, he could never see his father without him enforcing his opinions on every single thing Blaine did. Being in Glee club, simply did not meet his father's expectations of him and did not fit into his dream for Blaine. The fact that he and Blaine did not share the same views about his future mattered little to Walter Anderson.

"It's the _Warblers_, Dad," Blaine said through a hard set jaw. "and yes I am still in the club because I want to be a performer. You know this. I've told you countless times."

"Don't you take that tone with me, young man." Walter ground out dangerously. "You will show me some respect."

Blaine was about to say something he would probably live to regret, when Martha came to the rescue.

"Dinner's ready."

Blaine mouthed a thank-you to her and made a beeline to follow her out of the room.

"God, I've been here for half an hour and I already feel like I'm suffocating."

"I know it's hard, but suck it up. You just have to get through his dinner."

Dinner was going smoothly - well, as smoothly as it could possibly go in the Anderson house - when his father, as per, had to go and ruin it.

"Any girls catch your eye, Blaine?" Walter asked nonchalantly, but Blaine knew he was fishing.

Blaine visibly tensed, as did Martha, and his fork clattered to his plate.

"Dad. Stop it."

"I'm sorry?" he asked way too innocently.

"Stop trying to pretend that I'm not gay. I've been gay for nearly 18 years and it isn't going to suddenly change. I. Like. Boys."

Blaine chanced a glance at his mother whose face was stony and mouth was set in a hard line and his father's face was a set in a sort of growl like mode. It was his mother who spoke up first

"Blaine. How many times have we been over this? You're not... _gay_." God she could barely even say it. It shouldn't cut as much as it did; not now, not after nearly 3 years.

"Well, guess what? I am. And that is _not _going to change."

"Now son. I know you think that you're getting attention or whatever this little stunt is, but I will not allow my son to go around telling the world at he's a –" At that Walter cut off. And Blaine was seeing red. Why could his parents not just understand. Understand that he was made to like boys, not girls, and love him anyway?

"A what, Dad? Hmm? God, I am so _sick _of you two constantly putting me down for being in Glee club, and for not wanting to a career in some office in some pretentious Law firm and for being gay. I am so sorry that this isn't the son you always dreamed of having. But guess what? I'm the son you got. Now you can either accept me for who I am," Blaine put his napkin on the table and stood. He'd had enough. "or you can cut me out of your lives completely. Because, frankly, I am _done_ being the object of your disappointment and disgust."

And with that he walked away, tears brimming at the corners of his eyes, which he refused to let fall (his father had always said that real men do not cry, and he didn't want to give his father more reasons to be disappointed in him), and walked out of the house; ignoring the calls of his name to come back.

He stalked down the path, got into his car and drove off; heading for Dalton, which is the only place he felt loved and accepted.

XxXx

When Kurt had gotten home from school on Friday, he had marched into his house only to find his father and Carole waiting in the hallway with grins on their faces. When he had had asked what was going on, they had ushered him into the living room and handed him an open envelope with his name on.

What he found inside, shocked him to end.

It was a Dalton Academy _acceptance letter!_

He had had an internal freak-out. He went through several emotions in the space of a few seconds: shock, excitement, happiness and had come full circle to confusion. How had he been accepted to Dalton? He'd never applied – _couldn't _apply. The tuition was way too steep.

When he asked what was going on, his father informed him that during the summer he and Carole had applied for a scholarship for Kurt and Dalton. They had said that their heart broke everyday he went to school, knowing what he was going to face. They had then rang the Dean of Admissions when they received the letter, and were then informed that he would start at school on Monday.

To say Kurt was ecstatic would be an understatement. Over the past two days he had battled internally. He didn't want his friends in glee to feel like he had abandoned them; and he didn't want it to seem like he was running away from his problems. _But, _he deserved this, dammit. He had suffered through 3 years of that place and, even with Karofsky gone, things were still getting worse. And although Dalton was not the real world; in the real world, people were mean and cruel and a lot of people, even in places as diverse as New York, considered gay people an abomination; he would relish nothing more than to have a bully free year. A year were he could be himself and be free of any taunting of any kind.

And so that was why, at 10pm on a Sunday, he was making sure he had everything packed for his move to Westerville. Because he lived in Lima, a 2 hour drive from Westerville, he would be boarding at Dalton. The only down side to this was that this meant he would only see his family and friends on the weekends.

He had informed all of the New Directions about his transfer, Rachel of course getting first announcement. She had been understandably upset that he was moving because they were best friends; and God he never thought he'd call Rachel Berry his best friend, but she really way; but she understood that he wasn't safe at McKinley anymore and Dalton was simply a better place for him to be. However, he was under strict instructions that he was not to miss their every two Saturday musical nights at her house.

Burt was coming with Kurt to Dalton to help him get settled in and then he would be off. Saying goodbye to Carole that morning had been a tad emotional. Even though she could never replace his mom, he loved her like a mom nonetheless. She had told him to take care and she would see him for Friday Night Dinner, but he was to call her that night when he was settled and had his first day over him.

Even Finn had got a bit teary eyed and had given him a bone crushing hug. He sometimes couldn't believe how far they've come since that incident in the basement in junior year and from his _crush _on Finn, but he was so glad so call Finn his brother; and it seemed the feeling was mutual.

Dalton was even more beautiful in person. When they had pulled up into the grounds, his and his Dad's mouths had hit the floor. There were wild flowers surrounding the path up to the grand front doors and in surrounding areas like the benches and the lake – oh my _God_, they have a lake! -. The interior was very tastefully and beautifully decorated, with marble finishings on the floor and staircases and solid oak everywhere. Even his father, who had no eye for fashion or anything of the like, was impressed.

Now they were in the Dean's office talking with the Dean herself; a woman called Dean Moriarity. She was a lovely, friendly woman who actually, unlike the faculty at McKinley, looked up at you when they spoke to you and acknowledged you as a person; as an equal; and not a stupid little child.

"Now, Mr Hummel, we are done here. Classes begin in a half hour, here is your timetable. If you need any assistance, any at all, feel free to come to me, any teacher or a student. We are delighted to have someone of such a perfect record here at Dalton. Rest assured, that the bullying policy in enforced here. We have the lowest rate of incidents in the state and if anything should occur, come to me or a teacher immediately and they will be dealt with." She stuck her hand out to shake his and his father's hands, with a warm smile in place.

"Thank-you very much for accepting my son and giving him this opportunity." Burt said sincerely.

"Yes, thank-you very much." Kurt added.

"Of course." The Dean said with a smile. "Good luck, Kurt."

Him and his father had placed all of his luggage in his room and he had laid everything out on his bed as to not let his clothes wrinkle. After a teary goodbye with his father at the front steps 10 minutes before classes began, he made his way through the hustle and bustle of students to find his class. He had English first period and he had no idea where he was going.

He stopped a boy with bleach blond hair. He looked friendly enough.

"Excuse me." Kurt said nervously

The boy turned and beamed at Kurt. "Hi, what's up?"

God, are they all so friendly at this school? Kurt could get used to this.

"Hey. I'm new here, and I'm just wondering where English with Mr Daniels is?"

The boy grinned wider, if that was even possible and said, "Oh! I'm there now as well! Come on and follow me."

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much! That's very kind of you."

"Not at all. Wouldn't want you getting lost now would we?" the boy grinned. "I'm Jeff by the way."

"I'm Kurt." He said with smile. He was starting to really like this school.

He and Jeff walked for nearly 5 minutes when they slowed down and entered a classroom. The students were finishing filing in. Jeff turned to him and said, "Hey, I have to go to my seat now, but if you wait for me after class I'll show you around." Jeff offered.

"That would be great, thank you so much. See you after class." Kurt said with a grin. He watched Jeff go and take his seat next to a boy with dark brown hair gelled back within an inch of its life and give him a fist bump. When Jeff sat down, Kurt's breath caught in his throat and he could swear his heart skipped a couple of beats, as honey pools that he'd dreamed about connected with his.

_Him._

**Well? Thoughts? How do you think I'm doing? Should I continue? I'd really like to hear from you guys. Honestly I never really understood the big thing with reviews and favourites but, God, if it didn't make me grin like a goofy idiot and dance around my room a little lol... so please keep them coming. Reviews are like Klisses... and we're in serious need of them at the minute. I hope to update within the next week... I HOPE! Kill my teachers, not me! Lol x**

**- S**


End file.
